The Arrington Organization
The Arrington Organization is a primarily African-American drug trafficking organization hailing from the Idlewood ghetto, controlling the drug trade in Idlewood, Ganton and Willowfield. After several events during June 2012, the organization became dormant. =Overview= The Arrington Organization is a grouping of African-American drug dealers and smugglers, operating throughout several ‘corners’ in Los Santos. The organization was founded by Antoine Arrington and Edwyn Hammond in 2001 using former drug related felons as corner boys, crew bosses and enforcers. They are a ruthless connection focused on drug distribution and the profit they gain from it- only. Their central “corner” is the Kennedy Projects, where the city’s concentration of drug addicts and gang activity lays. The grouping’s members are usually ghetto born African-Americans, that the leading board can manipulate easily, but can still train properly to work under them. Arrington and Hammond’s bodyguards are almost professionally trained shooters, veteran drug dealers and notorious felons recognized city-wide. Following list is ''meant for archiving and honorary purposes.'' '''Modern Membership of the Arrington Organization 'Active Members' Boss (2001 – 2012) – Antoine “Tony” Arrington (founder) – DECEASED (2012 – present) – Cleavant "Cleave" King – MISSING Administrator/Street boss (2001 – 2012) – Edwyn Hammond|Edwyn “Hammer” Hammond (co-founder) – DECEASED (2012 – 2012) – Elroy Richards|Elroy "Weedie" Richards – RETIRED (2012 – 2012) – Cleavant "Cleave" King – SELF-PROMOTED (2012 - April 2012) – Lloyd "Clay" Ashton – DECEASED Lieutenant Enforcer (2007 – 2009) – Sterling “Bright” Hines – DECEASED (2005 – 2011) – Stanley Hallowfield – INCARCERATED (2001 – 2005) – Benjamin "Benny Bells" Campbell – INCARCERATED (2001 – 2005) – Kendall "Chains" Chambers – INCARCERATED (2001 – 2007) – Wyclef "Wyend" Townsend – INCARCERATED (January 2012 – present) –Elroy Richards|Elroy “Weedie” Richards (March 2012 – March 2012) – Cleavant "Cleave" King - PROMOTED (March 2012 – March 2012) – Lloyd "Clay" Ashton – PROMOTED (April 2012 – present) – Jermaine "Juice" Davenport Enforcer (2003 – 2011) – Erskine “Dudeman” Hodge (2004 – present) – Dedrian "Baka G" Blackwell (2004 - present) - Tykendrick "Bride" Bridwell – INCARCERATED (2008 – 2011) – Janard “Jay” Mcintosh – MISSING (2008 – April 2012) – De’ron “Benz” Norwood – DECEASED (2009 – April 2012) – Jermaine "Juice" Davenport – PROMOTED (2009 – January 2012) – Elroy "Roy" Richards – PROMOTED (2010 – April 2012) – Cordell "Time" Timmons – DECEASED (December 2011 – March 2012) – Devontae "D" Whitfield – DECEASED (January 2012 – March 2012) – Lloyd “Clay” Ashton - PROMOTED (January 2012 – March 2012) – Cleavant "Cleave" King – PROMOTED (March 2012 – March 2012) – Aaron "AM" Martin – DECEASED (March 2012 – April 2912) – Demetrius "D" Whitfield – DECEASED (March 2012 – April 2012) – Malik "Mal" Benford – DECEASED (March 2012 – present) – Lamont "Mont" Oakwood (April 2012 – April 2012) – Reginald "Cove" Covington – DECEASED (May 2012 – present) – Zeffross "Little Townie" Townsend (May 2012 – present) – Lamarr "Times" Timmons Crew Chief (2004 – 2011) – Devontae “D” Whitfield – PROMOTED (2006 – 2009) – Jermaine "Juice" Davenport – PROMOTED (2007 – 2011) – Armand Calloun – DECEASED (2009 – 2011) – Omary Gardner – DECEASED (2011 – 2012) – Cleavant “Cleave” King – PROMOTED (January 2012 – March 2012) – Lamont "L" Oakwood – PROMOTED (February 2012 – March 2012) – Huey "H" Westbrook – MISSING (March 2012 – March 2012) – Marques "Marc Money" Rydell - DECEASED (March 2012 – March 2012) – Malik "Mal" Benford – PROMOTED (March 2012 – March 2012) – Dwayne "DC" Cooper – DEMOTED (March 2012 – March 2012) – Daquain "D-Dog" Curtis – DECEASED (March 2012 – April 2012) – Frank "Frankie" Gray – DECEASED (April 2012 – April 2012) – Tawanda "Chewy" Brathwaite – DEMOTED (April 2012 – May 2012) – Benjamin "Little Cove" Covington – DEMOTED (May 2012 – May 2012) – Jordan "Kapolo" Arton – DECEASED (May 2012 – May 2012) – Lamarr "Llama" Timmons – PROMOTED (May 2012 – present) – Benjamin "Bubba" Covington - DECEASED Crew Lieutenant (2011 – 2012) – Lamont “L” Oakwood – PROMOTED (January 2012 – March 2012) – Brandon "Bucks" Honeycutt – INACTIVE (February 2012 – March 2012) – Quincy "Big Bones" Hamilton – MISSING (March 2012 – March 2012) – Dwayne "DC" Cooper – PROMOTED (March 2012 – March 2012) – Malik "Mal" Benford – PROMOTED (March 2012 – March 2012) – Tyrone "Jay" Lewis – DESERTED (March 2012 – March 2012) – Daquain "D-Dog" Curtis – PROMOTED (March 2012 – March 2012) – Frank "Frankie Gray" Gray – PROMOTED (March 2012 – April 2012) – Miles "Spencer" Gray – RETIRED (April 2012 – May 2012) – Zeffross "Red Ross" Townsend – PROMOTED (May 2012 – May 2012) – Jordan "Kapolo" Arton – PROMOTED (May 2012 – May 2012) – Lamarr "Llama" Timmons – PROMOTED (May 2012 – May 2012) – Benjamin "Little B" Covington – PROMOTED (May 2012 – June 2012) – Samuel "Bry" Bryant - DECEASED (June 2012 – present) – Marvin "Marbles" Jones - DECEASED Affiliated Members Reshay "Shay" Russel Michael "Mikey D" DeAndre Roscoe "Deuce" Innerton Raheem "Rah" Desmund Joseph "Jay-Jay" James Wakeisha "Wakes" Brooks Pierce "Crow" Dixon Ronnie "Ron" Wade Tyrone "Tee-Why" Charleston Raymond "Daff" Taylor Tawanda "Chewy" Brathwaite Raymond "Rotts" Handrickson Jrue Briscoe Charlotte Davies Darnell "Dee Trife" Cooper Dartell "Bakon" Akon Kendrick Wayford Kenan "Beans" Bennett Category:Organization Category:Criminals Category:Drug Organization Category:African-American